


Three Boys in Love

by Thiscouldbegayer



Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Fluff, Food mention, M/M, but uhm, im terrible at tags, is that something I should tag gjlkf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:11:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thiscouldbegayer/pseuds/Thiscouldbegayer
Summary: Elders Price, Thomas and McKinley just love each other very much and want to do things for their boyfriends





	Three Boys in Love

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't all too serious and just a little short story I suppose!

It’s been a while since Chris woke up before his boyfriends. Connor was usually the first awake, waking Kevin and Chris up with a smile and the scent of freshly cooked breakfast. This is why Chris decided to make the best of it. He carefully wiggled himself out of Connor’s grasp and crawled out of bed. He looked back at his sleeping boyfriends, who somehow moved closer to each other and smiled. It was moments like these that Chris really knew how much he loved them. It wasn’t until Kevin rolled over that Chris realized he was staring, and he quickly left 

Since Connor usually made breakfast, Chris wanted to do the same. He recalled the time Connor excitedly told them about a new recipe he found online. They made pancakes together that night, smiling and giggling while Connor kept complaining at them with a smile that they were burning the food. Not that any of them cared though, they were having too much fun. 

Chris chuckled to himself as he made a pancake shaped like a heart, remembering that that day was the first time all three of them said ‘I love you’ at the same time, faces covered in flour and a smiles brighter than the sun. Chris made more pancakes, some in the shape of poptarts and even one in the shape of The Book of Arnold, although that one just looks like a square. He plated them and poured them all a glass of water. 

\--- 

There was something pure about the way Kevin was softly smiling in his sleep. He looked so beautiful, carefree and happy. Chris smiled before sitting on the bed and softly shook Connor awake.  
“Baby, wake up.” He whispered. Connor groaned but rolled over, smiling at Chris.  
“Good morning Poppy-” He kissed Chris on the cheek, making him blush. “Did you make breakfast?” Chris nodded, showing the pile of pancakes. “Let’s wake Kevin up.”  
Connor rolled over and softly shook Kevin awake. He awoke with a smile, one he had perfected over the years, and sat up in an instant. “Who made pancakes?” His excitement was clear in his voice, which made Chris smile. “Chris did!” Connor plated up some pancakes for the three of them as Chris climbed into bed. Kevin giggled and softly kissed Chris. “Thanks baby” 

\--- 

Kevin jumped out of bed after he finished eating. He brought the dishes to the kitchen before quickly walking back. His hands started fidgeting as he softly jumped up and down. “Are you guys done yet?” He talked quickly, something he often did when he got excited. “I know we’re staying in Orlando for a whole week but there’s so much to see and do. I don’t want to miss anything and-" Connor nodded and stood up, pulling Chris up with him. “Don’t worry, we’re almost ready to go" Chris reassured Kevin softly and kissed him on the cheek. They quickly got dressed, Kevin being the first one who was ready to go. “What are we doing today?” He said in a whisper. Connor winked as he threw Kevin a mickey mouse ear hat while Chris excitedly pointed at his shirt, which had a picture of a Mickey Mouse ice cream bar. Kevin’s eyes lit up as he caught the hat. He looked at it with disbelief before putting the hat on his head. 

“Disneyworld?” It was clear Kevin was trying not to show truly how excited he was, but he was terrible at hiding it. Connor softly kissed Kevin before giving him a hug. “Happy birthday babe”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Book of mormon spring fling gift which I had a lot of fun making. Thank you so much for reading it and I hope you liked it!


End file.
